Eve's Hell
by devilinprada7
Summary: Eve left Maze with a burning, kiss on the cheek and a hole in her heart. When the original sinner and the demon parted ways for a decade, things didn't go exactly as expected for either of them. Mostly Maeve/Meve, slight Deckerstar, and a sprinkle of a teenage Trixie along with the rest of the Lucifer gang.
1. Chapter 1

"Maze... Maze! Come on' Maze! We had plans to go to that badass demolition place downtown!" A sixteen-year old Trixie Decker exclaimed as she pounded away at the infamous' demon's apartment door while her school backpack slowly began sliding off her shoulder. Keep in mind, the young Decker's other hand was currently holding on to her pink softball bat that she planned on wrecking an old car with later on that day. "Maze...ugh! Stop having sex and let's go!" Trixie complained loudly at the demon's front door.

Mazikeen Smith, however, was currently naked under the red covers of her California king-sized bed with an unknown brunette, and she groaned once the sound of door-pounding began pulling her out of her sleep-induced trance.

"Fuck me!" Maze hissed as she threw her bed cover away from her body and slowly stood up, exposing every inch and curve that made the demon relatively human. The female beside her slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Already did." The brunette female quipped with a cocky smirk. Maze, however, was not impressed and began scrambling around, looking for her clothes and high-key pissed off at the audacity of Trixie pulling her out of her sweet, hellish nightmares.

"Alright Edna, I'll see you later." Maze deadpanned as she slid on a random t-shirt and some shorts she managed to scavenge from the floor. The brunette female's expression changed from cocky to slightly irritated.  
"First off, it's Emily-" She began, but Maze interrupted her.

"Okay Amanda, then. Well. Bye." The demon interrupted as she began walking to the front door. The brunette woman (or Emily, I suppose) scoffed and began searching for her clothes on Maze's apartment floor.

"Hey...have you seen my..." Keep in mind, the brunette was searching for her bra, up until she stared up at Maze's ceiling fan and spotted it on top of said fan, spinning around.

"I appreciate the parting gift, bye." Maze replied as she began ushering her out of her bedroom. The brunette got increasingly frustrated, so she quickly slid on a pair of panties and a shirt while holding a pile of more of her clothes, and began storming out of the apartment. Emily threw the door open, causing a teenage Trixie's eyes to widen in surprise and to quickly move out of the way.

"I want my bra back, it's Victoria Secret! The brunette screamed as she began walking down the block. A half-dressed Maze leaned against the threshold of her apartment door with her arms folded across her chest. A hellish smirked played on her lips.

"Mmm, wasn't that interesting of a secret, but, I guess." Maze insulted her recent hookup's chest size, then sighed as Trixie looked at her in disbelief. "What, teenage human?" The demon asked. "Don't you ever get tired?" Trixie asked as she threw her heavy backpack and pink softball bat inside of Maze's apartment. Maze looked thoughtfully at the teenage Decker.

"Tired of...?" Maze asked as she walked back inside the apartment and began searching for actual clothes to wear. Trixie followed suit.

"Not that I have anything against brunettes and all, but, I heard blonde's were much more fun." Trixie shrugged as she waltzed over to Maze's kitchen to search for an after-school snack. "Just saying." She said, before scavenging the fridge. As Maze was looking for clothes inside her bedroom, she paused for a second.

"Not my type." Maze called out as she finally found a good pair of tight leather pants and her black combat boots.

"So you're all about brunettes, then?" Trixie muffled from the kitchen, due to the fact she was scarfing down an English muffin at that moment. In the other room, Maze's brows furrowed, and she stopped her actions completely.

"I'm all about..." Maze was about to reply, but then stopped herself and out of nowhere, felt herself get heated. It had been a whole decade since...her. Ten years. Ten fucking years of Maze wallowing in self-pity, self-hatred, alcohol, and dark-haired women that even slightly resembled the first woman to ever walk the face of the mortal Earth. "Whoever I fucking please, Trix." Maze mumbled and shook it off. She did, after all, have a whole ten years to figure out how to deal with heartbreak. The demon assumed she did well with dealing with her emotions, considering Los Angeles didn't exactly contain any self-help books, websites, or media that helped demons get over heartbreak. Plus, Linda had been an excellent help when she wasn't busy raising Charlie. Of course, Maze would always find a way inside the therapist's house no matter how many times Linda would lock her doors past midnight, but that wasn't the current matter at hand.

Once Maze got dressed and of course, packed all her precious knives and sharp weapons inside her bag, she made her way to the kitchen where she saw the teenage Decker recovering from a sudden food coma. She smirked.

"Ready, lil' Decker?" Maze challenged with a playful smile etched on her lips. Trixie looked up, then nodded with a grin.

"Ready. Let's tear up some old cars!" Trixie exclaimed excitingly as she grabbed her softball bat and made a break for the door. The teenage Decker was so excited, she opened Maze's front door without looking forward, and automatically collided with a feminine body. "Say, watch it!" Trixie whined, before looking at who she collided with. Standing right in front of her, was a beautiful woman with slightly curly dark hair, clad in a summer sun-dresses.

"My, oh my. You aged so beautifully." The female said shyly as she smiled at Trixie, before looking behind her at a astonished Maze. The demon dropped all her knives on the floor, while Trixie began contemplating if this unknown lady had lowkey insulted her by calling her 'old'.

"Maze...!" The female said excitedly as she walked passed Trixie towards the demon. All of a sudden, Maze pulled out a winking sharp Shuriken and held it mere centimeters away from the brunette's chin, stopping the woman in her tracks before she could even attempt to hug the infamous demon.

"Eve." Maze greeted, coldly. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve." Maze greeted, coldly as she clenched her jaw and stared at the ravishing, dark haired female beside her. She had to fight her inner demon that was just tempted to begin cursing in deep, hate-filled Latin, as well as the same inner demon that was screaming inside her head to plunge the sharp tip of her Shuriken inside of Eve's throat. Eve immediately gulped and held her hands up in surrender, but did not back away.

"Maze, I did not come here to cause problems." Eve stated kindly and matched the demon's challenging glare with a soft, apologetic look. A slightly interested, highly concerned Trixie crossed her arms and stepped closer to the two women who clearly seemed to have bad history with each other.

"Maze, who's this?" The young Decker asked. The demon kept up with Eve's stare, but regarded Trixie.

"Don't worry about it-" Maze began, before being interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Eve. It's nice to meet you again, although I wish it was under better circumstances because-" Eve began ranting, before Trixie stopped her.

"Where do you live?" Trixie questioned immediately, causing Maze to lift an unamused eyebrow.

"...I'm not sure yet." Eve answered honestly.

"Where are you from?" Trixie asked.

"Far, far away. You see, I managed to esc-" Eve was about to answer, before being interrupted by Trixie again.

"Keep the commentary to yourself, lady." Trixie responded, before leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"I suppose some things never change..." Eve mumbled calmly, as the young Decker was scrambling her brain to figure out why an odd sense of deja vu was washing over her.

"Have you ever been married?" Trixie prodded.

"Yes, we just weren't right for each other and-"

"Enough!" Maze cut both of them off, before she felt something went on her hands. Looking down at her hand, she noticed she had clenched her Shuriken to hard, causing the other sharp points of the Chinese star to dig into her skin until as a result, droplets of blood were splattering on Maze's wooden floor.

"Maze! You're...leaking..." Eve said in a naive manner and grabbed a hold of Maze's hand, completely disregarding that a sharp weapon was only mere centimeters away from her throat.

"Don't...!" Maze shouted angrily and swiped her hand away from Eve's grasp, causing both Trixie's and Eve's eyes to widen. "...Touch me..." the demon mumbled angrily, before she walked towards the kitchen to look for duct tape, a.k.a, the demon form of band-aides. Eve followed suit, but an intelligent Trixie decided to stay behind in the living room and attempt to eavesdrop on the two women. What could she say? Old human habits died hard, especially if they were developed as a young child.

Maze, not knowing the basics of first aide despite all her time on planet Earth, turned on the sink faucet water and let it run over her small, puncture wound. Eve looked sympathetically at her. When Maze's gaze slowly fixed on Eve, she became angry.

"Don't look at me like that." Maze warned, before looking back down at her wound. "I don't need your pity..." The demon finished her statement with a mumble. Eve sighed and attempted to shoot the demon a friendly smile.

"Look, Maze. I know it's been a while-"

"Ten years." Maze interrupted Eve as she turned off the faucet water and began looking through her kitchen cupboards for duct tape. Eve sighed and looked down in a guilty matter, not being able to look at the demon in her eyes.

"Ten years, yes." Eve said, however, for all the she had went through, it seemed like eons. "But Maze, you need to understand that I've come to-"

"Save it." Maze interrupted as she finally found some duct tape and rolled it around her hand. Eve tilted her head curiously at the demon's actions.

"Is that...how humans heal themselves?" Eve asked, genuinely curious.

"Somewhat." Maze replied, before biting off the last piece of duct tape and pushed it down on her wound. All was right again. All, except for well, the woman that had managed to break her heart standing in front of her inside the demon's apartment.

"Maze. I know this is all of a sudden, but, we do need to talk. I've..." Eve looked down again and began fumbling with her hands. "I've really missed you..." The last four words that escaped Eve's mouth made Maze clench her jaw and glare daggers at the dark-haired woman, but deep down inside, she felt that those old wounds that she had manage to stitch up over the past decade were slowly becoming undone.

"Well that's a shame, because I haven't missed you." Maze replied coldly, almost robotically, causing Eve to look up at her with a hurt expression etched on her face. After all she had gone through to get where she was at, with just a matter of a few words, the demon managed to make her feel like complete and utter shit.

"I um, suppose I'll let this all sink in... uh, I'll be around..." Eve said as this was just all too much to handle, before turning around and began walking out of the kitchen. Before she could leave, however, Maze spoke up.

"Eve."

"Yes?" Eve stopped, but didn't turn around.

"When Trixie, the uh, teenage human, asked you where you were from, what were you going to say?" Maze asked. As she heard the question, Eve froze and closed her eyes, feeling a chill run down her spine as a quick flashback of the last ten years replayed in her mind.

"...Hell." Eve replied slowly. She turned her head halfway to regard the demon. "I'm back, from Hell." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Years Ago

There was nothing but absolute darkness. Things seemed pitch-black, cold, and awfully painful for the first woman (technically second if you don't count Lilith) that ever walked the face of the Earth. Eve knew there was darkness around her but was unable to move, and felt her whole body fill with an aching sensation. Suddenly, she felt as though someone was sitting on her chest, and she was unable to breathe. As if she was in some kind of wretched, dark sleep paralysis. She had no time to think, because she had no idea what was happening or where she even was. All she knew was that she was desperate for air, until a loud car horn pulled her out of her dark, cold, painful state.

Eve immediately shot the upper half of her body upward and gasped loudly for air. "Oh...my God..." She gasped, as she placed a hand on her chest and felt it rising up and down. She was able to breathe normally again, and she promised herself she would never take air for granted again. The dark-haired female began looking around her surroundings. It was the city, around nighttime. Of course, she immediately recognized the place as a night in the city of Los Angeles.

"H-how is this possible?" The woman whispered to herself as she stood up. She realized she was in the middle of the street. However, she supposed she was lucky considering a car hadn't ran her over yet. She moved out of the street and onto the sidewalk. Then began wandering down the specific sidewalk.

The people in Los Angeles hadn't changed a bit. However, Eve concluded she wasn't surprised. After...what had transpired on her last moments on Earth before she made the ultimate decision to take her own life, Eve assumed it would be too far-fetched to believe anyone on Earth could actually change.

"God?" Eve called out, looking for an answer to all the madness. Unsure of what was going on, all kinds of thoughts came rushing to her head. When she died...shouldn't she have went immediately through the Gates of Heaven? "Adam?" Eve called out again. Nothing. People passed her by, as though Eve was practically invisible again. Suddenly, the dark-haired female saw a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks. On the opposite side of the street sidewalk she was currently walking on, Eve saw another version of herself clad in a maroon dress with white polka dots, her hair was down and a mess, and most importantly she was standing in front of Maze. Was this...some sick, twisted version of deja vu? Did she have some kind of unknown doppelgänger lurking around Los Angeles?

"Wait...I remember this..." Eve spoke in realization before walking across the street without thinking. In the corner of her eye, she saw the shining head-lights of a car coming directly at her. She held her breath and closed her eyes, however, she didn't feel the painful sensation she figured she would. Eve opened her eyes, then turned her head to the direction the car had just passed her body by. She blinked in surprise, and raised both arms slightly as to inspect her body for injuries. The car had managed to completely pass her body... there was no way she had somehow moved out of the way at the last second, she had froze.

"What the actual..." She wandered off as she remembered what exactly made her put her 'life' in deceitful danger. Her gaze shifted from the long-gone vehicle to the sight of her and Maze, seemingly speaking with each other. Behind them, seemed to be some kind of old-school movie theatre that read 'Mayan Presents: Holla Bae & Special Guest: Cancelled' on it's beaming display sign. She couldn't make out what they were saying from the distance, but she did recognize the scene. This was the moment she had broken Maze's heart. However, she remembered how Maze has somehow broken her own heart as well, and balled her hands into fists.

"What is this!?" She screamed out loud, coming to the realization that this was far from Heaven. The original sinner watched as Maze's expression fell when she saw the other version of herself lean forward to place a kiss on the demon's cheek before walking away. Eve watched herself leave, then carefully, stepped forward right in front of a broken Maze.

"Maze...?" Eve questioned the demon, however, though the demon was facing the dark-haired woman, is as if though she was looking right past her. Then, Eve observed Maze turn her head around to look in the direction of the other version of her, walking away into the distance. In a matter of seconds, Maze's eyes glistened and she took a deep breath, before walking in a separate direction. Right through the real Eve, as though she was completely invisible.

The real Eve turned and watched the other version of herself stop for a second to glance back at the heartbroken Maze.

"Don't follow her..." Eve spoke to her doppelgänger. The other version of herself, however, could not hear the real Eve, so just like she had done on earth, the other version of Eve turned her body around to follow Maze. "No...no, don't. Don't... She doesn't care about you!" Eve screamed to herself and attempt to hold her other version back. However, the other version of Eve walked directly passed the real Eve, as though she were invisible.

The real Eve started breathing heavily, having a flashback of what was about to transpire that ultimately, caused her to commit suicide in the real world in an attempt to go back to Heaven. Although, it seemed her plan had backfired. She wasn't in Heaven, and this was only the first part of what had caused the original sinner's heart to break.

Eve dropped down to her knees as she watched her doppelgänger go after Maze. The real Eve's eyes began to water as a wave of despair flooded her body. She began to sob loudly

"I'm, I'm in Hell..."

A/N: Hey y'all! I know I've been quiet throughout most of this story, but I just wasn't sure where it was going to go. This is only the first part of Eve's hell, there's more to come in the later chapters that'll explain everything that's going down. I'm glad ya readers dig the Maeve/Meve ship as much as I do. Thank you to all my reviews, and, until next time, sinners ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Though Trixie Decker may have done a lot of reckless things in her life, especially once she hit the age of sixteen, she still valued life more than ever.

You see, Trixie was what you would call a daredevil. She had already visited several countries, was about to master her third language, went skydiving, learned to play the piano, and against her mother's wishes and a specific demon's hesitation, had already assisted Maze on capturing a few of her bounties.

Trixie Decker was one of a kind, a jack of all trades, a good friend, and of course, she had a lot to live for. Which was why her life began flashing before her eyes as she clutched on to Maze's leather jacket while the demon was speeding past every road sign imaginable to get to the Los Angeles police station via her beloved motorcycle. The seventeen year old's heart was pounding against her chest due to fear for her own life, as well as Lucifer's well being once Maze saw him.

Trixie, approximately ten years ago, attempted to help pull Maze out of a depression. She never knew the reason why Maze had vanished for about a year all of a sudden when she was a kid, but every time she would attempt to text or FaceTime the demon ten years ago, she was always hit with an "I'm busy right now, little human," or an, "I'm going through a lot and I don't want you to see me like this." Little Trixie figured it was because Lucifer had left to, what her mom had explained as, "a long business trip," but, that never really made no sense to Trixie.

Yes, the demon came back on the young Decker's 9th birthday, but Trixie knew when something was up with Mazikeen Smith, despite the amount of horribly wrapped birthday presents the demon presented to her favorite earthling. She was Trixie, she always knew. Of course, she never asked why Maze began drinking alcohol from the second the demon woke up, or why she would always see dark-haired women do the walk of shame out of Maze's apartment on the weekends, or why Maze began taking on more dangerous bounties. She had a whole mess to clean up with her mother, Chloe Decker, as well. When Lucifer left, it was like the two favorite people in her life hit a depression-state. That's why the young Decker had associated both her mom's and Maze's depression with Lucifer's sudden departure.

The difference was, Lucifer came back five years ago, and her mother made a quick recovery. Lucifer and her mom got together, but remained working for the LAPD. Things seemed to be back to normal. Maze, well, she was happy to see him back, but Trixie always noticed that no matter how good things were going for the demon, something was off.

So, when this unknown woman named Eve had showed up to Maze's apartment, Trixie noticed emotions the demon displayed that she had never seen before in her. Of course, she had seen Maze angry, but this was more complex than that. It was like, Maze was hurt, angry, conflicted, etc. Trixie didn't even have time to ask what was wrong with Maze before the demon mumbled a quick "We need to go," and left with Trixie on the route to what the girl recognized as the Los Angeles Police Station.

Maze's motorcycle drifted as it came to a stop in front of the station, and just as it was timed perfectly, her mom and Lucifer were walking out of the building for what Trixie assumed to be another case they were working on.

Maze stepped off the motorcycle and growled as she saw Lucifer. Lucifer on the other hand, smiled at her, oblivious to what was going on.

"Mazikeen! What a pleasant surprise. However it is untimely considering me and the detective have to-" The Devil himself was cut off by the demon clutching his Armani suit jacket and throwing him across the street. Lucifer's body finally came to a stop when he hit a white car, causing the car windows to shatter and the car's safety alarm to blare loudly in the air. Chloe's mouth went wide and she put her hands against her mouth.

"Hi mom." Trixie spoke casually as she walked up to her mother, unsure of what to say.

"Maze! What are you doing-?" Chloe asked, before being interrupted by the demon.

"STAY, out of this, Decker!" Maze growled at Chloe, before turning her head around as she watched Lucifer groan on the sidewalk and attempt to get back up.

"Mazikeen! What the hell are you doing!?" Lucifer shouted as he began to dust himself off and stood up away from the vehicle he had just unwillingly totaled. Maze snapped, and with her demon-like strength, she threw herself at Lucifer, grabbing onto his suit jacket again, until both of their bodies collided against a building that was across the street from the police station. Maze adjusted her grip, and lifted Lucifer up off the ground, her face morphed from her human one to her natural, demon look.

"Well, she's mad-mad." Trixie said to her mom as both her and Chloe watched the chaos unfold. See, Trixie, although her mom hadn't told her that Lucifer was in fact the devil, always knew Maze was different. Growing up, she figured Maze was so cool she could just change her face into a scary-looking demon. As she grew older, Maze did tell her she was a demon, and had even showed Trixie her full form. Trixie thought it was badass, and asked Maze why she had such a cool power. Maze told her the truth about herself, but didn't tell her about Lucifer. Baby steps, of course. That and her mom and Lucifer agreed to tell Trixie the truth when she turned eighteen. How lame, right?

"Devil or not I am going to fucking kill you!" Maze screamed at Lucifer as she pulled him forward from the building wall, only to slam him against it again.

"Mazikeen! What has gotten into you!?" Lucifer shouted, growing increasingly irritated at the abuse he was enduring at the hand of his right-hand demon.

"You let Eve go to Hell, for TEN YEARS." Maze yelled, before lifting Lucifer away from the building and throwing him against another car. This time however, Lucifer tuned into his old ways, and stopped himself inches away from hitting the vehicle. He readjusted the cuffs of his suit before looking at Maze.

"Mazikeen, there's an explanation for all of this. Hear me out-" Lucifer was interrupted by the sharp gliding sound of Maze's knives she had just pulled out from her jacket. She held out one of the knives in Lucifer's direction, and by now, her face had changed back into her normal human one.

"It's not bad enough that you rejected her here on Earth..." Maze began, before making steps in Lucifer's direction. Lucifer brought himself time by taking some steps backwards. "...You let her go through Hell." Maze growled, unaware of the true events that had happened ten years ago, but speaking out of just blind hatred and pure jealousy towards the Devil. "What was it, Lucifer?" Maze asked, flipping her knives over so she wouldn't cut herself from clutching them too hard. Lucifer continued to step back as he listening to Maze. "What was it? Her Hell? Was it...of Adam? ...Of you killing Cain?" Maze asked, before her eyes got wide with fury and she began making a dash for Lucifer. "Of all the times you rejected her!?" Her knife was about to pierce Lucifer, before he moved her wrist away from his body, turned her around, and pushed his beloved Mazikeen against a building wall.

"ENOUGH!" Lucifer's eyes turned red, yet Maze seem unphased and she stared into his eyes with blind, animalistic anger. "Mazikeen, Eve's Hell...had nothing to do with me, or Adam, or anyone of the sort." He replied as his eyes turned back to their normal dark-brown color. His expression fell to one of guilt, but Maze continued to look at him angrily.

"Bullshit!" Maze hissed at him, angrily as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. Lucifer sighed.

"I don't lie, Mazikeen. You know that." Lucifer spoke. By now, Chloe and Trixie rushed to the both of them. Chloe put her hands in Lucifer's shoulders. And just like that, the Devil let his right hand demon go. Trixie stood near Maze, so if anything went down, she could at least attempt to hold her friend back.

Maze's eyes fell to the ground in disbelief as her anger slowly began to subside, as well as her rapid heartbeat. "If that's the case then...what was her Hell?" The demon asked. She had attempted to ask Eve, but the resurrected human was too hurt by Maze's words to answer her question, and had left her apartment in a crying statement. It almost made Maze feel...guilty.

"That's a question you need to ask her." Lucifer replied as he began to dust himself off. Suddenly, it hit him all at once. "Maze, how did you know Eve went to Hell?" Lucifer asked. Maze looked up at him.

"Because she's back, that's why." Maze replied, as she stepped away from the building wall and dusted herself off. She put her knives away, and turned to look at Chloe.

"Did you know?" Maze asked her, and Chloe shook her head no.

"No, I had no idea." Chloe responded, then turned to Trixie and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm alright." Trixie shrugged and hugged her mom back, then she looked at her friend Maze. She would've asked her the same thing, but since that unknown woman showed up at her apartment, things had spiraled out of proportion. The Devil himself look down at the ground in thought as he attempted to put everything together.

"Then that means...she no longer feels guilty." Lucifer smiled, and Maze glared at him. "And if she managed to escape and is as you say, back on Earth, then, Maze...you must speak to her!" He said.

"Pass." Maze answered, and groaned in frustration. This was all too much to take in, and she felt that she had more questions than answers. "Look whatever...I need a drink." The demon asked and began walking away, then turned to Trixie.

"Little Decker, you coming?" The demon asked. Chloe shot up a brow.

"Maze, she's sixteen." Chloe reprimanded, causing Mazikeen to cross her arms and reply.

"So?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Eve may have missed a lot of things while she was in Hell, that wasn't up for debate. However, it would take a complete idiot to not know that the sun was about to set, and that wandering around in an unknown part of Los Angeles was not only unsettling, it was also dangerous.

Eve sighed heavily. Ever since she had left Maze's apartment, she had been wandering around the city with a heavy heart and an empty head. She knew Maze wouldn't forgive her right off the bat, and she hadn't exactly forgave the demon, either. With that being said, Maze (and the teenage human that went by Trixie) were the first two people she had visited since she escaped Hell. She had planned on eventually visiting Ella, and Linda, and maybe even Chloe Decker, but not Lucifer. But, it had been ten years. Who knows if they were ever located in the same places that she had visited over a decade ago? Plus, humans did age more noticeably and rapidly than celestials, so who knew if the original sinner would even recognize them?

Eve sighed once again, then let out a soft whine when she felt her right foot cramp up. She spotted an empty bench near a bus stop, so she threw herself on said bench raised her arms over her head to relax. What was she supposed to do? She didn't even have a cell phone, assuming hers had shattered to oblivion when she jumped off the building only moments prior to being placed in Hell. She bit her lower lip and started to truly assess her situation.

Eve was on her own. She had no cell phone. No clothes. No roof to sleep under, and of course, no money. What could she do? She would rather throw herself off the Eiffel Tower before asking Lucifer for help. Chloe probably lived with Lucifer at this point so no way. Maze was out of the question. She didn't know where Ella lived, and Linda was probably busy raising Charlie, and she would rather sleep on the park bench before barging in on Lucifer's therapist's place. She had no one...

Throughout the day, she had thought about Maze's words from ten years ago. The true way to move on, or at least to capture the attention of the person's you truly desired, was to, and she quoted, 'get your shit together'. And she would. But it didn't help that she currently didn't have 'shit' to begin with.

Eve's eyes began to tear up. She really had no one or nothing to turn to and she was all on her own.

"I'm all alone..." The dark haired woman's voice cracked, and she placed her hands on her face and began to cry. Of course, she knew it wouldn't do her situation any good, but Eve couldn't help it. She had never been truly alone, this was all new to her, and she was completely clueless. She was created to keep Man company, but, what could she possibly do now? She was too busy sobbing that she didn't notice a person taking a seat beside her. The person arched a brow, and took out a cigarette from their purse.

"Honey, I promise you, whatever you're crying about can't be as bad as my night." A deep voice beside her said. It was only a matter of seconds before Eve began to smell cigarette smoke next to her. She looked up and turned to her side. Sitting beside her appeared to be a man, but dressed in drag, and with a lot of heavy makeup and a blonde wig. Beside him was a big pink suitcase on wheels, and the man looked over it.

"What...what makes you say that?" Eve asked the drag queen curiously and with a sniffle. The drag queen laughed and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Well, my boyfriend of eight years just dumped me." He sighed and took another drag. Eve looked sympathetically at him. "To think, I worked my pretty little ass off supporting him and one day he's just like, 'I met someone else, get out.'" He rolled his eyes, causing Eve to look at him sympathetically. "We used his credit for the apartment, so I got the short end of the stick on that one. The car was also under his name. Now I'm caught taking the bus, and living at the shelter, again, and-" The drag queen paused, and momentarily wondered why she was currently confiding in a random stranger about her problems. Eve however, was paying close attention. Listening to this person confide in her about their problems, completely made the original sinner forget about hers. Just, momentarily, at least.

"But, why am I telling you all this." The drag queen laughed it off, then took another drag of the cigarette. Eve shook her head in protest.

"No, no. It's okay, I understand." She nodded, before stopping and thinking for a second. "Well, actually, I don't know. But I'm having my fair share of issues as well." Eve admitted, which made the drag queen arch a brow.

"No offense hun, but, what kind of problems could you possibly be having?" The drag queen asked. "I mean, you look like you have the whole world ahead of you. You're, beautiful." The drag queen said, which made the corners of Eve's lips curve into a meaningful smile. "You're young, and you look pretty bright." Eve blushed at the compliments, even if the drag queen was slightly wrong and she had outlived his whole family tree. "Forgive me for making assumptions but, I think you're going to be okay...if not now, eventually." The drag queen nodded assuringly, causing Eve's smile to grow wider.

"You don't know how much that means." The dark-haired woman spoke genuinely. "After escaping Hell...well before," Eve tried to get her thoughts in order, while the drag queen raised a curious brow. "I kind of got into it with this demon. Because I thought I loved the Devil. I really did. But, then I always found myself changing for him, which of course was never good enough. And this demon...who's totally breathtaking, by the way." Eve blushed, then got back to the subject. "We just, matched. Not clothes, but, personalities." Eve shrugged, then let out a sigh. "But, I was so blinded by appeasing the Devil and trying to make him fall in love with me, I didn't notice the demon cared for me as I was. I never had to change for her. She just...she just cared. Then I used her, because, well, I had feelings for the Devil...then, she caught feelings and I was totally oblivious. And maybe along the way I did too, and-" Eve stopped ranting when she noticed the drag queen's mouth went agape while attempting to keep up with the original sinner's dialogue.

"I don't know what I would recommend to you more, a drink or a nap." The drag queen joked, causing Eve to chuckle and push a strand of stray hair away from her face.

"I haven't drank in a good, decade." Eve let out a laugh. "But, I've been walking around the city for hours." She admitted, causing the drag queen to gasp.

"Hours?" He asked incredulously. "That's insane." Then he frowned. "I would have invited you to crash on my couch but that's, currently occupied by someone uglier than me, ...with hideous extensions, by the way." He rolled his eyes, then began to think. "Look, I'm going to check in to this shelter tonight...it's not exactly satin sheets and city views but, it beats sleeping on a bench." The drag queen nodded. Eve though about it. "You'll get a bed, and, a shower. Which is all you really need for now. Or at least, all I need."

Eve thought things through. She knew what a homeless shelter was, but never imagined she would ever had to sleep in one. For crying out loud, she had been living in the Silver City for eons, and when she lived on Earth ten years ago, she went to sleep on nothing but Egyptian Cotton. Homeless shelters were far from gold gates and luxurious sheet covers. However, she had no other choice. Plus, the person sitting beside her had shown her greater kindness than any other human had that day. She wouldn't be alone, and perhaps, this would be the first step she would take to, as Maze put it ten years ago, 'getting her shit together'.

Plus, she wouldn't be alone, which, was a huge plus at this point. Eve smiled, then nodded. "I would love to accompany you to this, shelter." Eve said, causing the drag queen to laugh.

"That's the first time I think anyone has ever told me that, but I'll go with it." He smiled and nodded, then glanced at his off-brand rose gold watch. "The bus should be here any minute now. Do you got bus fare?" He asked, causing Eve's eyes to widen as she looked inside her dress near the chest section to see if she had any loose change. The drag queen laughed at the action. "Hey. Don't worry about it. I got it, in that case." Eve smiled.

"I don't know how I can possibly thank you..." she admitted after a few moments passed of waiting. The drag queen thought.

"This isn't the first time I've been down this road. I've...been there." He admitted with a nod. "I know what lost looks like, and hun, you look like you could use a little guidance." Eve couldn't agree more. She didn't know the first thing about being in poverty, about having nothing or being so close to being alone.

"Your, your name." Eve said as realization hit her. "All this time and all your kindness and, I haven't asked for your name." She said in embarrassment. "I'm Eve, by the way." The man smiled and nodded.

"Abel." He smiled, causing Eve to blink several times before being able to respond. "Abel...as in...Abel-Abel...?" Eve asked in shock. Was this...her son? Coming down from the Heavens to help her in her time of need? The drag queen tilted a curious head. Perhaps Eve needed to be enrolled in a rehab as well.

"No, as in Abel James..." The man responded as though it was almost obvious, causing Eve's cheeks to burn in embarrassment. Right. "But, I prefer to be called by my stage name after dark." Eve looked at him curiously.

"What's your stage name?" She asked.

The drag queen grinned. "Mercedes. Mercedes Bends." He said proudly, causing Eve to smile.

"Like, the car?" She asked naively and before she even realized it, a Los Angeles bus had made a slow stop near the bench the two were sitting on. The drag queen laughed.

"Something like that." He smiled, then grabbed his pink suitcase. "Where's your stuff?" Abel asked. Eve looked around, before remembering she didn't have anything. At all.

"Well, most of it is in Heaven. And I'm pretty sure Lucifer either threw out or donated most of my stuff. So, I'm pretty empty handed." She admitted with a shrug. The drag queen, at this point, just decided to go with it.

"We'll make a quick hygiene stop to the Dollar Tree then, I suppose." He said as he slowly boarded the bus. Eve smiled and followed him on the bus.

"Does this tree gave any, apples, by any chance?" The original sinner asked as she followed suit. Apparently, some things just never change.

***A/N: I high key have an idea for what I'm going to do for Eve these next upcoming chapters and I'm so excited. Thank you to all my favorites and followers. The support truly means a lot. Don't be shy though y'all, reviews are welcomed as well :) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Garden of Eden, the silver city, Earth, and even actual Hell didn't come even remotely close to how hot it was in the kitchen. Then again, it was something Eve didn't really sign up for, but had to do.

"Cynthia, here ya go." Eve flashed a smile as she handed an older resident a tray of food. The original sinner feared droplets of sweat would find a way past the huge hairnet on her head and fall on the food before she could wipe them away, however she was grateful that they didn't. The older resident appeared unimpressed, and responded by mean-mugging Eve, then walking away. "Enjoy!" Eve called out as she readjusted her hairnet, then continued down the line of people that were waiting to be served. She had knew Cynthia, it was just her 86 year old charm. It was dinner time, the last meal out of two for the residents that had found refuge in the shelter.

After Eve and Abel managed to get hygiene at a reasonable price at the Dollar Tree, the pair was lucky enough to find out the shelter had vacancies, and had been staying there for the past week. It was safe to say that at first, Eve had trouble adjusting. Of course, how does one who never really worked for anything in her life expect to come to terms with now having to perform 'back-breaking' labor. At least, that was how Eve had responded her first night having to work in the kitchen, which Abel teased her for. After trading a few extra bath items for a pair of shoe soles and one red apple, he surprised Eve on her second night of working in the kitchen. Since then, the original sinner found working at the soup kitchen a little more bearable, and with Abel's constant motivation, she slowly adjusted to living at the shelter.

After the kitchen staff had served all the residents, it was now time clean up the kitchen in order to prepare for breakfast. Though it was a good amount of work, she got to it. She was ready for a shower, and the faster she helped the other staff clean, the sooner they could close the kitchen. "Alright..." She entered the back of the kitchen, only to see the usual pile of dirty trays ready to be washed. "Here we go.." She mumbled, then signed and got to it.

"Bye Eve."

"See ya later, Eve..."

"Do something with that hair!" She laughed when she heard the cook, an older lady everyone called Val, attempt to give her beauty tips. She could almost be the mother Eve never had, but had always looked for. She waved the kitchen staff goodbye and exited the kitchen, then properly discarded her hairnet and walked to the sleeping quarters of the shelter. She grabbed her shower bag and walked to the showers.

The original sinner let out a soft gasp as the cool water spewing from the shower hit her body, then moaned and closed her eyes. Nothing felt better after a long day of work. However, she signed when she realized she was running out of body wash from the travel-sized container Abel had purchased for her for $1.08.

Once she finished her shower, Eve got dressed and put everything away, then made her way to the entrance of the men's shelter, that was on a different wing of the building. She had told a random man to call for Abel, which he did.

"Hey Eve." Abel waved with a grin when he saw his tired friend leaning against the threshold of the entrance.

"I need a job." She whined, then itched her back slightly. She also needed clothes that weren't from the Dollar Tree, but, baby steps.

"You have a job." Abel chuckled and looked at the original sinner in amusement. Eve playfully glared at him.

"A real job. One they actually pay me for." Eve sighed and walked away from the male sleeping quarters. Abel followed suit.

"You do realize they're going to take almost half your paycheck once you start getting paid, right?" Abel shoved his hands in his pant pockets as he walked right alongside Eve. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't, but I need to do something Abel." Eve replied. "I can't just whither away at the kitchen like a pack of vegetables." She explained, and with good reason. Though Eve mostly liked the people she worked with, and went to sleep knowing the residents of the shelter were properly fed, the dark-haired woman didn't want to stay at the shelter forever. Plus, it was difficult for her to get sleep at night because her bunk-mates didn't have the same sleeping schedule as she did, and would make noise playing poker at odd hours of the nights.

Abel shot her a smirk. "Trust me, I don't think you're anywhere close to withering away anytime soon. But, if you need a job, then a job we shall find you." He shrugged and shoved a dollar in the soda machine. Once he got a come, he took a seat at the table inside the dayroom at the shelter. "What do you like to do?" Abel asked. Eve stared at him blankly and took a seat next to him.

"Eat apples." She grinned with a nod, which caused Abel to laugh.

"Besides that." He nodded, which caused Eve to look up in thought. "What are you good at?" He further questioned.

"Uh..." A good sixty seconds passed of Eve thinking of answers. Abel had already rejected her answers of drinking and eating apples, so there wasn't really much that she could think of. Abel rubbed his temple.

"Better yet, what are you looking for in a job? At least to start out with." He asked.

Eve thought about it. "I suppose...I like getting to know people, but I don't want to work in a kitchen. I like an environment like...maybe the party scene?" That was what Eve knew best since first arriving on Earth. "Oh, and I want to make a somewhat decent amount of money." Eve nodded. Me too, sister. Abel blinked, then, a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Well." He laughed. "You could always become a stripper.

The original sinner gasped, and time seemed to stop for just a moment. Really, a stripper? It was, crazy. It was, unimaginable. It was out there. It was...

"Absolutely brilliant." Eve smirked in thought. Of course, why didn't she think about it before? Plus, she really low-balled it. Here she was, thinking maybe a waitress, but, this job would have a much better payout. It was in the same work environment she wanted, the payout would be good, plus, she could learn how to dance just like she always wanted. Somewhat. Abel nearly spit out his drink.

"Wait, what?" He asked in utter shock."

"Abel." Eve smirked mischievously and stood up from her seat. It was dead set, the dark-haired sinner had already made up her mind, and her first outfit choice. "I'm going to become a stripper." She nearly squealed, and Abel was still looking at this woman like she grew a third head.

"Ooooh baby fuck no..."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally updated the story after finding more muse. Thanks for all the badass follows, faves, and reviews! Couldn't do it without y'all. 


End file.
